


Bad Kids Go To Hell

by NarryLover77



Category: One Direction (Band), The Janoskians
Genre: Incest, M/M, Smut, past deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryLover77/pseuds/NarryLover77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jai has just gotten out of the mental hospital.</p><p>He was accused of killing four of his classmates.</p><p>But when the truth comes out, will Luke still love him?</p><p>Will Harry want to stay his friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Kids Go To Hell

"Luke..there's something I have you.." Jai whispered.

"What?" Luke asked stepping closer to the younger boy.

"I killed Nick." Jai whispered.

That would mean everything Luke was told was a lie.

And he was not ready to accept that fact.  
* * *

Luke's POV

It had been six years since Luke had seen his twin brother Jai. After Jai was considered 'mentally unstable' his mum had sent him away. Luke now loved with only his mum and his older brother Beau.  
Often, Luke hung out with his best mates, Daniel, James, Harry and Niall.  
But when a white letter came in the mail adressed to his mum and the return address was 9076 Elms Pine Road, Melbourne, he stuck the letter into his back pocket and jogged up to his room.  
His mum had strictly told Luke and Beau to ignore the calls they got from Jai.  
To ignore the letters he sent.  
To ignore his very existence.  
But you can't really ignore your brother, can you?  
Luke sat on his bed and ripped open the envelope, two letters came out.  
One from Jai, one from the hospital where Jai had stayed.  
He read the one from the hospital first.

Mrs. Brooks and family,  
It is with great pleasure that we would like to tell you about your son Jaidon. Jaidon is doing quite well in our facilities. And it is with happiness that we would like to inform you of the release of Jaidon. Jaidon should depart from the facilities on June 18, at 12:30 in the morning. If you would like to pick him up be present for the departure, if not, he will receive a ride home from one of our workers. If you have any questions please contact us. If you do nor think Jaidon is unstable enough to return home, please also contact us. Thank you for your time.

Luke set it down. He could not five that to his mum. She would not let Jai home. Not after what he had done.

Luke picked up the letter from Jai.

Luke ,

If your reading this them I'm probably coming home. The joys. But you know as well as I, that mum will not let me home. She will forever think I'm crazy. Whatever. If you would like to meet me, I'll visit you. I know the address and all that shit. I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you.

Jai

Luke closed his eye's. 

"When I get out, we'll be together forever. And nobody will separate us."

* * *

Harry's POV

Harry was living a basically good life. His family was fine.  
He had money.  
He had a good school he attended.  
He had an amazing boyfriend.  
But not everything in his life was flowers and unicorns.  
He was haunted by nightmares of that night.  
That night.   
That night when Mike, Josh, Lissa and Nick all died.  
And somehow all the evidence pointed to Jai.  
Jai.  
Jai was Harry's best friend before...before he was sent away.  
Harry didn't believe that Jai had done it..but somehow that night in the library..well everything was pointed to Jai, when in reality Jai didn't even do it.  
Of course nobody believed that Jai hadn't done it.  
And when the police arrived with ambulances, they strapped Jai to a streacher and locked him up.  
Later, when Jai's mum had found out she believed every word, the police had said.  
That Jai had killed four people.  
But when Luke, Harry, Niall and Beau gave their side, nobody believed them.  
Nobody knew what had happened in that damn dentition room for those 48 hours they were in there. Harry wasn't even sure it was legal to leave kids locked up in a huge library for 48 hours as 'dentition'  
Harry was devastated when they sent Jai to the mental hospital.  
No matter what anyone said that night, he knew the truth.  
And he knew he wasn't going crazy.  
But eight now he might be. Because someone who looked an awful lot like Jai just climbed through his window.

* * *

Jai's POV

Jai smiled at Harry, "Harry..it's good to see you." 

Harry gaped at what was in front old him, "What..what..Jai..how..are you..here?"

"They released me." Jai shrugged.

"What? When?!" Harry jumped up.

"I don't have time to explain everything to you. I'm going to see Luke. I'm going to explain what happened that night." Jai said.

"Jai, I know you and Luke are..close. But..you cant tell him." Harry warned him.

Jai sighed, "Harry, Luke was there. He was watching as everything happened. And as soon as that axe dropped from my hand I was blamed for everything.. Luke deserves to know the truth."   
"Are you sure you want to tell him?" Harry asked.

"I really don't have a choice. Nick, Mike, Lissa and Josh all died that night. One out of four deaths were my fault. You, Beau, Niall and Luke didn't really see much..because I was all a meet up.." Jai said.

"What? Who?" Harry asked.

"No time. I'll see you around.." Jai said and opened the window and jumped down.

* * *

Luke's POV

Luke sat in his bed. Jai was going to visit him tonight..he honestly didn't know how to feel about that..because Jai was considered a killer. Mental.  
But, he knew Jai didn't kill anybody.  
Jai wasn't the type of person to kill someone.  
Luke was dragged from his thoughts as the window slid up.  
In stepped Jai.  
Jai.  
Jai was wearing black skinny jeans and a 'Pepsi' shirt with his grey beanie.  
The same exact thing Luke saw him in last.  
The blood was no longer on the clothes.  
Luke swallowed and sat up, "Jai." his voice croaked.  
Jai smiled and walked to Luke and wrapped his arm's around Luke.  
Words could not explain how much Luke had missed Jai.  
The way he smelt.  
They was he touched him.  
"Luke." Jai said as he pulled back, "You look good as always."  
Luke moved over so Jai could sit with him.  
"Jai.." Luke started.  
Jai shook his head as he sat down, "I'm gonna tell you what happened. And every word will be the truth I swear." he whispered.  
Luke nodded, and without thinking, he pressed his lips to Jai's.  
Fuck, he missed that.  
Jai placed both his hands on Luke's face and kept the kiss going.  
After a while, they pulled back.  
"You gonna tell me?" Luke asked.  
Jai nodded, "Don't get mad."  
Luke nodded.  
"I killed Nick." Jai said it flatly

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on Facebooks;
> 
> Daryan VonKrusze
> 
> Twitter;
> 
> @daryanlikeswifi
> 
> Wattpad;
> 
> jaibrooksisperfect


End file.
